


A feast for his eyes

by Belbe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Food Sex, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Penetration, Restraint, Romance, Sex, Smut, blindfold, blindfolding, ignis was here, mapping, mirror, what's in the sauce you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Written for the lovely Atarostarling as a wayyyy too late reward for her beating the end boss in the Bloodborne game with the entire chat cheering on her :DI hope you like it dear! <3





	A feast for his eyes

“Ignis, I really don't like where you're taking this.”

Your voice is more insecure than you'd like, but at this point, you can't help it. Despite the room being comfortably warm, you have to suppress a shiver.

“Are you backpedaling, my love? After you lost fair and square?”

Ignis sounds quite pleased with himself, rummaging with various utensils and clattering with who knows what in the next room. You huff and turn your head to the side, blinking into the darkness, a blindfold obscuring your view. Once more, your pride had led you to challenge Ignis to a bet, and against all odds, you had lost and accepted defeat begrudgingly. After all, you were close enough that you trusted him not to take things too far.

And yet, here you lay, on top of a counter in his luxurious apartment, blindfolded, nervous, and fully naked. A few blankets were draped over the marble, to keep the cold from creeping into your skin, but the waiting was worse. Waiting, and not seeing Ignis, not knowing what he was going to do to you. You feel your heart pound heavily in your chest, and you fumble anxious with the drapery below you. The rustling of the sleek fabric helps you calm down, keep your anxiety in check.  
A few meters away from you, you could hear metal clatter, and finally, Ignis approaches you. A thudd suggested he put something heavy down on the table next to you. A sweet smell wafts towards you and you frown, trying to identify the familiar aroma. Passion fruit?  
A small smile formed on your lips. You should have known. After you, cooking is one of Iggy's favorite interests. Of course he wouldn't let the chance slip to allow the two to join, once given the chance.

A small tinkle and a faint smacking sound make you suspect Ignis is tasting the concoction he brought, and you yelp in surprise when you feel two hands on you – one gloved, one nude. Despite your efforts to stay calm, you shock upright, only to be met by Ignis' soft lips. The sultry kiss he gives you makes you relax again – not by much, but it helps. His tongue leaves a sweet, fragrant taste lingering, making you long to enjoy more of it.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, love. I promise you it will be worth it. Are you comfortable?”

You squirm, very aware of how defenseless you are below him.

“As comfortable as I can be in this position,” you answer dryly, the merest timbre of nervosity coloring your voice.

“I'll try to make it easier for you, dear. Have I told you yet how enticing you look today? I can't wait to.... Indulge you with my skills.”

You suppress a nervous chuckle and blush at his words, clenching your fists a bit harder when you feel a subtle draft of wind – Ignis moved his arm to the side, to the plate he brought. A few drops of lukewarm liquid fall onto your hipbones and you tense up again. Ignis coos sweet words to you, reminding you that you have to stay down, to obey him.  
Next you know, a spoonful of the sauce is poured into the slight hollow of your sternum, right below your breasts. A few drops trickle to the side, soaking the fabric below you. You sigh softly, excited by the sensation. The spoon is lowered onto your skin, dipping into the liquid and pushing it down, towards your navel. You feel your toes curls – Ignis _knows_ you're ticklish around that area. The next time you make a bet with him he'll pay for tha-...

Your train of though is halted when you feel the spoon glide lower, past your hipbone, onto your leg. The sauce is sticky, cooling down rapidly now it's being spread out over you. Ignis' fingers leave you, then touch you again, putting small drops of a second liquid on you, feeling thicker and more solid. Jam?  
A gentle but firm hand pushes your knees apart and you feel a shiver run down your spine when Ignis' slender fingers glide inward, streaking the mysterious substances further over your skin. A hot kiss against the inside of your thigh and another moan escapes you, making you turn your head to the side.

Ignis pauses, and you hear the rustling of fabric – he's removing his shirt, from the sound of it. Next you know is him leaning over you, both his hands painting patterns over your naked skin, fingers soaked with viscous substances. You grab the edges of the marble table with your hands, the only way you know to hold back yourself from moving under his skillful touch. Small sounds rise up from you when Ignis dabs your nipples and works his way up to your chin, tilting you head back with the command of his strong index finger. You can't see it, but you feel the traces of his fingers, paths painted with delicious liquids, mapping you out like a land to be explored. All over your body, cold lines of the sauce lie over your skin, waiting to be licked up.

“Now now, my love. What did we say about moving your arms?”

Ignis grabs your wrists with a resolute grip, pulling them back next to you, your underarms exposed. His grip strengthens when he leans into you and kisses your stomach.

“It's hard to keep still when you tease me like this Iggy... You went straight for my weakest spots and you know it.”

Ignis chuckles, short puffs of hot breath breaking on your belly.

“I had to make sure this was done perfectly my dear. Now you keep still, and let me enjoy the magnificence that is you.”

You try to obey him and lie as still as you can. Ignis starts with the side of your belly, slowly kissing and nibbling at something that's slowly sliding off your stomach, working his way up to your navel. It tickles and you have to try your hardest to keep from writhing. The fact that you can't see what's going on is infuriating and incredibly exciting at the same time.  
All the while, Ignis seems to be quite enjoying himself, pausing his exploring of your body to give you long, mellow kisses that taste like nectar. Soon enough, you feel your skin bloom up red below his lips and tongue and you make small cries, not able to fully hold still. All this time, Ignis has avoided the most sensitive places. When he suddenly moves his head below your breasts and reaches for your stiff nipples with one languid stroke of his tongue, you shock below him and cry out his name.

“ _Fuck_ , Iggy! That's not fair!”

His laugh vibrates in between your breasts when he kisses the place where your heart is ticking fast.

“All is fair in love and war, my dear. Think you can hold out for a little longer?”

And before you can answer, his hands and lips are over your throat, caressing you on a torturous travel down, past your ribcage, over the soft slopes of your groin, following the savory lines he drew before. Your legs are trembling and weak, and offer no resistance when Ignis pries them open, descending onto you with obvious eagerness. He jumps off the marble table and pulls your open legs closer to him, so that your feet are dangling off the table. Then his loving, soft lips get back at you, leaving small love bites that only add spice to your sensual game. You quiver when he reaches your core, unable to keep yourself quiet. His skillful fingers tenderly stroke past your sex, parting you, allowing him to taste you and kiss your pearl. He carefully works a digit inside you with ease, welcoming and slick as you already are. A second finger follows and despite his orders earlier, you bring a hand to your mouth to still your cries.  
Ignis notices and immediately stops, despite your pleading protests. He climbs up the table again, rolling you to the side, to which you panic and almost fall off the marble sheet. Ignis quickly grabs you from behind, a muscular arm wrapped around your chest, another one grabbing a fistful of hair at the nape of your neck. He helps you upright, your legs spread wide over the counter, your head forced backward over his shoulder in a gentle but decisive grip.

“All you had to do was keep still for a little while longer, my love. Was that so hard?”

You pant in his arms, your hips bucking into the air, desperate for friction. The blindfold is maddening at this point.

“Astrals, Iggy... It was embarrassing and I wanted to keep my voice down... Have some mercy,” you protest heatedly.

“Embarrassing?”

Ignis sounds genuinely shocked, and to your surprise he carefully takes the blindfold off. You blink against the soft lights of the living room, giving your eyes some time to adjust. Ignis tilts your head back, urging you to look at him.

“I don't think you were embarrassing in any way,” his low voice assures you.

With some pressure of his fingers, he turns your head until you look at the point he wants you to. The hall mirror, directly opposite of the table. You can see the both of you in it, dimly lit by the warm lamps. Your skin is a tapestry of safron and burgundy smears, small red marks visible where Ignis sucked on your skin. You hair lies in wet, sensual locks around your aroused face. Sweat is trickling down from your neck over your perked up breasts, and when you meet your own dark gaze, you're shocked with how lustful and willing you look, plied in Ignis arms. Usually, your intimate time is a fight between the two of you for getting the upper hand.

“ _Look_ at yourself. You are a feast for the eyes, my love. Please don't ever think otherwise.”

Ignis bites softly on your shoulder and sucks on the blushing skin, a shimmer of sweat making it shine. The both of you seem to glow in the mirror and you can't avert your gaze, hypnotized by seeing how Ignis' hands squeeze and stroke over your flesh, his toned body enveloping yours. A few fingers weave through your long locks and force you slowly down, turning you onto your back. Between your legs, Ignis fumbles with his belt, his throbbing bulge visible through the dark fabric.

You drop your head backwards, over the edge of the table, sneaking a glance in the mirror. In it, you can see Ignis climbing over you, having forgotten about his previous plans. Then you feel him lining up with your entrance and your cheeks flush a shade darker, your mouth opening in a quiet scream when Ignis pushes himself forward, parting your walls until he is fully sheathed inside you. Your legs twitch and he allows you some time to adjust to him before be starts moving with long, hard thrusts of his hips.  
Ignis grabs your hands, clenching them at the edge of the table so your torso is in an arch, putting even more tension on your stomach. The next thrust hits the exact right spot and the pleasure wells up inside you, becoming bigger and warmer, gushing over you until it crashes into you with a fervor that blocks all rational thought. You cry his name, the Astrals, and his name again, until your consciousness fades away, rocked by the rough waves of your orgasm.

When you come to your senses, Ignis is hugging you, holding your limp body close to his chest. He showers you with tender kisses and gentle caresses until you moan, after which he leans back and takes you in, his green eyes worried.

“Are you okay?”

“I think I am. Blacked out there for a second. …I guess it felt too good,” you chuckle.

Something in Ignis' demeanor changes, and he grabs you again, planting a sensual kiss in your neck.

“I'm glad to hear that, my dear. I've got to add, this went quite differently than I had planned.”

“...Worse?”

“Not at all. Perhaps even better. Although, we should work on your restraint, love.”

“Make me, Iggy dear,” you laugh, content to the bone, stretching yourself out in his arms.

“That can be arranged,” he smiles slyly, the back of his hand following the upper curve of your body. The two of you settle for a few quiet moments of kissing and fondling, stealing pecks at the remains of the sauces smeared over your skin. After a while, you take a deep breath.

“...Iggy?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“...You always call me 'love',” you mumble softly, hiding your face in the hollow of his neck.

“That I do. Don't you like it?”

“No, that's not it. I... I love you too,” you admit sheepishly, wishing you didn't sound so worn out.  
In response, Ignis gives you a lopsided smile, insecure at first, but slowly growing wider in a broad grin. You've rarely seen him this happy and you smile back, his joy contagious.

“Please move in with me,” Ignis asks, his face serious again, but his eyes twinkling with delight.

“What? But... That's so soon! Are you sure we'll get along well enough to...?”

“...Want to bet about it?”

Further conversation is drowned out by moans and laughter when Ignis drags you on top, pulling you towards him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, I've got another story about Ignis x reader over here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729749
> 
> Also, please consider reading atarostarling's work! She writes the very best Ignis stories :3 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarostarling/pseuds/atarostarling/works


End file.
